


the mystery of elegance

by pilsbabyboy



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Not Proofread, he did not, he was going to have an interaction with dowoon, i forgot to mention sungjin oops jnekfajdvkj, lapslock, maybe i'll write another part, mentioned jaehyungparkian, or just make this longer lmao, prince!jaehyung, prince!younghyun, servant!dowoon, servant!wonpil, sungjin was supposed to be a royal guard, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilsbabyboy/pseuds/pilsbabyboy
Summary: dowoon wants to be elegant for when prince jaehyung marries prince younghyun. the problem? he doesn't know how(lowercase intended)
Kudos: 1





	the mystery of elegance

**Author's Note:**

> this may not make sense at all. also, if my grammar is bad please point it out

ah. the comforting smell of something cooking on the stove while aching fingers held onto the same beautifully crafted but slightly cracked teapot. shaking, he tried his best to get all of the liquid into his glass. he wasn’t doing very well. 

you see, in around 15 hours (or 4 days? the man couldn’t seem to remember some of the most important details) dowoon had to do something he’d never done before. he was going to wait tables for _the_ prince jaehyung and his soon-to-be husband, prince younghyun. at a meal with the royal family, not long after their wedding. 

he’d been training for this for a while. only ~~his friends and even dowoon himself~~ a fool would put it off until mere minutes before the wedding itself. that’s why he ~~put it off until just 30 minutes ago~~ started practicing all he needed to do as quick as he learned he needed to do it.

this would be the height of dowoon’s job working at the kingdom. the only thing better being having the opportunity to be caught drumming and have his skill praised by the queens. it was only really important to him, but it was one of his favorite memories.

enough of getting off track, if dowoon was going to get anything done he needed to focus. this is not focusing. he poured the water in the cup back into the teapot. he wanted to look elegant as he poured the drinks into their glasses. this was not elegant.

dowoon and wonpil were close friends. wonpil was very elegant (at the least dowoon thought he was) and enjoyed teaching dowoon ways to be more graceful. the problem was that last time wonpil had taught the boy these things felt as though it was many moons ago, and dowoon was a little too shy to ask for tips himself. so instead he studied the way the other people working would act. the problem with this was that dowoon was a bit too shy to not panic when getting caught watching them. it seemed there was a problem with every solution to the problem at hand.

so instead of trying to get someone’s help in some other way, dowoon went back to testing new ways new.. angles to pour the tea.

dowoon had been working at it for about a few hours, pouring the water from the teapot into the cup, pouring the water from the cup into the teapot, repeating it over and over with slight changes, occasionally just drinking the water from the cup and getting new water to practice with,, he was definitely not giving up on this challenge. though it took a good amount of attempts to pour, observing other people, getting ready to ask for help and getting scared, he was definitely getting better. 

and while he may not be the best, dowoon was sure he’d do just fine.


End file.
